


Something to be grateful for

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: «Quindi immagino che anche Pippo sia della partita?»«Certo. E pure Aidan. E gli altri, appena glielo dirò.»«Ho qualche dubbio su Uros.»«Gli comprerò una bottiglia di whiskey per tenerlo buono»«Ottima strategia. E di preciso, questo tacchino lo cucini tu?»«Non può essere così difficile, no?»«Devo assolutamente dire a Pippo di documentare la scena»





	Something to be grateful for

**Author's Note:**

> Scrivere questa fic è stato difficile quasi quanto cucinare il famigerato tacchino del Ringraziamento, ed è per questo che arriva con due giorni di ritardo, dopo ore e ore di riscritture e playlist Spotify dal dubbio contenuto.  
> Vista l'occasione, i ringraziamenti sono d'obbligo. Il primo grazie va a Cla, che beta, supporta e tacchineggia con me. Il secondo va a Cookaround, che ha inconsapevolmente fornito la ricetta ai nostri eroi. E il terzo va a questa squadra, che a suon di intoppi ed errori sta cercando la propria strada. 
> 
> Mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) con volleylover_09, passate a salutarci (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: non insinuo nulla, non conosco nesssuno, è tutta fantasia.

**Venerdì**

La neve li aveva colti tutti di sorpresa.

Certo, la metà di novembre era ormai passata e un mantello bianco aveva coperto le alture che circondavano la città. Per le vie acciottolate, immersi nel buio delle sei di sera, i passanti nascondevano il viso tra le pieghe della sciarpa, per ripararsi da quel freddo che si infilava prepotentemente sotto le giacche invernali. Eppure la neve si sarebbe fatta attendere, così aveva affermato un meteorologo brizzolato proprio quella mattina. Appena una manciata di ore dopo, i primi fiocchi l’avevano smentito, scendendo silenziosi sulla città.

Simone osservava, un sorriso leggero ad incurvargli le labbra, la fronte poggiata contro la superficie fredda della finestra. Uno dopo l’altro, grossi quasi come batuffoli di cotone, i fiocchi imbiancavano il parcheggio del PalaTrento, coprivano i tettucci delle poche macchine ancora presenti, nascondevano le strisce dei parcheggi. In qualche strana maniera, il silenzio della neve sembrava essersi insinuato nel bar del palazzetto, attutendone gli abituali rumori: la tv in sottofondo, il barista che puliva il bancone, il tintinnio delle tazzine sistemate al loro posto. Simone chiuse gli occhi, inspirando profondamente quel luogo, quel momento, la consapevolezza dell’avere già dentro di sé ogni metro quadrato di quelle stanze.

Aprì gli occhi solo quando sentì qualcuno sedersi di fronte a lui. Sorrise a Nick e al suo sguardo che si perdeva ad osservare i fiocchi di neve, una punta di nostalgia che ne macchiava la consueta serenità. Simone si chiese come fosse, guardare fuori dalla finestra e non riconoscere la propria casa. Provò ad immaginarsi in qualche squadra sconosciuta dall’altra parte del mondo e deglutì. La sola idea di aumentare ulteriormente la distanza che lo separava da Ivan gli faceva girare la testa. Tornò a concentrarsi sul compagno, che non staccava gli occhi dai fiocchi di neve.

«Ha già nevicato in Canada?» chiese, il tono di voce basso, quasi a non voler disturbare il momento.  

«Oh sì» Nick incontrò il suo sguardo per un istante, un sorriso che gli si apriva sul volto. «Mia madre mi ha mandato qualche foto la settimana scorsa. Hanno dovuto spalare la neve dal vialetto già un paio di volte. Ormai è pieno inverno.»

Simone ridacchiò, sperando di vedere scene simili anche a Trento, di lì a breve. Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio tornò a parlare, colpito da un pensiero improvviso.

«Festeggiate il Ringraziamento? Come negli Stati Uniti?»

«Non esattamente» Nick distese le gambe. «Lo festeggiamo ma non a fine novembre come gli americani. Il Ringraziamento canadese è stato ad ottobre.»

Simone spalancò gli occhi. «Quindi quest’anno non l’hai festeggiato?» chiese, il senso di colpa che gli stringeva lo stomaco per un attimo all’idea di aver inconsapevolmente ignorato la ricorrenza.

«No, quest’anno no» Lo schiacciatore incrociò lo sguardo del più giovane e sembrò intuire i suoi pensieri. «Ma non è un problema, davvero, non ti preoccupare. È solo una festa, alla fine.»

Simone lo osservò e di nuovo notò quella patina malinconica che gli annebbiava lo sguardo, mentre seguiva i fiocchi fuori dalla finestra. _È solo una festa._ Prese la decisione ancora prima di esserne pienamente consapevole.

 

 

**Sabato**

«… ma ti ha detto che il Ringraziamento canadese non coincide con quello americano.»

Simone sospirò nel sentire il tono logico di Ivan. Prese un sorso di tè troppo caldo e appoggiò la tazza sulla scrivania.

«Lo so, ma quello canadese è già passato, che ci posso fare ormai? Quello americano è la prossima settimana ed è perfetto, Ivan. Lo trasformeremo in un Ringraziamento canadese»

«… in ritardo di un mese abbondante»

«Grazie per la precisazione» Simone resse il telefono con la spalla mentre afferrava il portatile e lo apriva. «Senti, lo so che sembra una cosa stupida, ma Nick è lontanissimo dalla sua famiglia e non potrà nemmeno tornare a casa per Natale. Dev’essere difficile e non voglio che si senta solo. E poi siamo un gruppo nuovo, è importante passare del tempo insieme e… stai ridendo?» interruppe la propria spiegazione, una mano ferma sul touchpad del computer, il viso illuminato dalla pagina bianca di Google.

«No, è solo… mi piace che tu sia così attento a queste cose» Simone sentì il sorriso nella voce di Ivan. Istintivamente sorrise a sua volta. Digitò qualche parola nella barra di ricerca, gli occhi che scorrevano veloci i risultati. Cliccò su una delle ricette dall’aria più affidabile e iniziò a leggerla.

«Quindi immagino che anche Pippo sia della partita?» la voce di Ivan lo riscosse.

«Certo. E pure Aidan. E gli altri, appena glielo dirò.»

«Ho qualche dubbio su Uros.»

«Gli comprerò una bottiglia di whiskey per tenerlo buono»

«Ottima strategia. E di preciso, questo tacchino lo cucini tu?»

«Non può essere così difficile, no?» ribatté Simone, afferrando una penna per annotarsi gli ingredienti necessari.

«Devo assolutamente dire a Pippo di documentare la scena» fu il commento dell’altro, a cui Simone rispose con uno sbuffo divertito, continuando a leggere qualche frase della lunga e complicata ricetta. _Massaggiare il tacchino con una miscela di sale e spezie._ Il sorriso gli si spense sul volto. Non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa volesse dire.   

 

 

**Lunedì**

Nonostante il breve e intenso momento di panico causato dall’idea poco allettante di dover massaggiare un tacchino, l’entusiasmo di Simone non venne scalfito dalle innegabili difficoltà della preparazione. Lista della spesa alla mano, Uros e Pippo alle calcagna, il lunedì mattina successivo il palleggiatore fece il suo ingresso nel supermercato semivuoto. Si fermò per un istante, scorrendo con le sopracciglia aggrottate la lista per capire da dove cominciare.

«Fa vedere, Giannelli» Uros sbirciò da dietro la sua spalla. «Voi pensate al sedano, io mi occupo del vino» fu il suo lapidario commento, prima di sparire con passo sicuro verso quella che, in nemmeno tre mesi di permanenza a Trento, aveva già eletto come sua corsia preferita. Pippo e Simone rimasero a guardarlo per qualche secondo, prima di riscuotersi e avviarsi verso il reparto ortofrutta.

«Ci servono una cipolla, delle arance, un gambo di sedano, del rosmarino, del prezz-»

«Ok, ok, rallenta» lo interruppe Pippo, afferrando qualche sacchetto di plastica trasparente e avvicinandosi al cesto delle arance. Simone si lanciò alla ricerca della cipolla, incapace di tacere nonostante i tre metri abbondanti che lo separavano dal compagno.

«Non sei contento, Pippo? Angelo ha detto che dobbiamo fare team bonding e questo è il modo migliore per farlo, no?»

«Mi vengono in mente tante altre attività che non contemplano passare dieci ore in cucina davanti ad un tacchino» ribatté il capitano, percorrendo la corsia con lo sguardo, alla ricerca del prezzemolo.

Simone sbuffò, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia di fronte alla quale Pippo non poté che ammorbidirsi. «Mi piace l’idea, davvero, Gian. Penso solo che sarebbe stato più facile organizzare una pizzata»

«Ma non sarebbe stato altrettanto significativo per Nick»

«Hai ragione» ammise il maggiore, un sorriso sul volto di fronte all’energia di quella trottola umana che si ritrovava come migliore amico.

«Quindi sei convinto?» chiese Simone, allungando un pugno verso l’altro.

«Convinto» rispose Pippo, scontrando il proprio pugno con quello del compagno.

Vennero interrotti dal ritorno di Uros, tra le braccia una quantità di alcolici che, Simone ne era sicuro, non figuravano nella sua lista della spesa. Osservò perplesso la cura quasi affettuosa con la quale il serbo sistemava le bottiglie nel carrello.

«E di preciso a cosa ci servirebbe il rum, Kovacevic?» fu il commento di Lanza, un sopracciglio alzato.

«Dovrò fissare voi che deturpate un tacchino per tutto il pomeriggio. Non ho intenzione di bere acqua.»

 

Prevedibilmente, i tre finirono col passare al supermercato più di un’ora, arginando una buona dose di battibecchi e crisi, non ultima quella di fronte al banco della carne, quando si resero conto che no, al supermercato non c’era un tacchino da cinque chili ad aspettarli. Una volta che Pippo ebbe preso il controllo della situazione ed ebbe chiamato Aidan ordinandogli di lanciarsi alla ricerca del tacchino nelle macellerie della città, il trio si avviò verso la cassa, un carrello pieno di verdure, spezie e bottiglie tintinnanti, Simone che controllava meticolosamente la lista e Uros e Lanza che dibattevano di chissà cosa.

No, non si era pentito dell’impresa nella quale si era imbarcato. Cominciava, però, a saggiarne le effettive difficoltà. Stava rimuginando sulla questione, sistemando con cura sul nastro della cassa il gambo di sedano e i barattolini delle spezie, quando la voce della cassiera lo raggiunse.

«Scusa, potresti farmi vedere un documento?»

Fissò il volto della ragazza, confuso, prima di vederla accennare alla cassa di birra e alle bottiglie di vino, rum e whiskey che Uros aveva appena poggiato sul nastro. Chiuse gli occhi per un istante, sentendo il viso andare a fuoco e i due schiacciatori dietro di lui non sforzarsi nemmeno di trattenere le risate. Forzò un sorriso, allungando la carta d’identità e riprendendola quando la cassiera gliela restituì, appurata la sua età. Si girò in tempo per vedere Uros con il telefono in mano.

«Stai seriamente facendo un video?» sbottò, irritato.

«Puoi contarci, questa scena farà il giro d’Italia» ribatté Uros, prima di rivolgere alla ragazza il suo sorriso più ammiccante. «Non ti preoccupare, non toccherà una goccia d’alcool in ogni caso».

 

 

**Mercoledì**

La neve non aveva smesso di scendere dal cielo nemmeno per un istante, quella mattina. Simone sedeva al tavolo della cucina. Da ormai una decina di minuti fissava il suo interlocutore muto, il tacchino recuperato da Aidan grazie ad un macellaio stranito che, probabilmente intenerito dall’italiano traballante e dagli occhi del centrale, si era prodigato per quella richiesta last minute alquanto particolare.

Si riscosse nel rendersi conto di come osservare un animale passato a miglior vita non fosse il modo migliore per iniziare a cucinarlo e aprì il computer, alla ricerca della propria fida ricetta, ormai salvata tra i preferiti. Rilesse per l’ennesima volta le indicazioni per la preparazione della salamoia, l’unico passaggio che, dovendo avvenire con ventiquattro ore di anticipo, avrebbe compiuto senza l’aiuto dei compagni di squadra. Lo rilesse ancora, lo sguardo che vagava sulle fotografie che illustravano i vari momenti. Tornò ad osservare il tacchino, un’espressione perplessa sul volto. Di nuovo, da lui non ottenne suggerimenti.

Sospirò. Per un istante la tentazione di mandare tutto all’aria e sostituire la cena del Ringraziamento con una pizzata fu forte, molto forte. Ebbe bisogno di chiudere gli occhi e fare un respiro profondo per riprendere il controllo. Sentì nuovamente la voce di Nick nelle orecchie, quel _è solo una festa_ che lasciava involontariamente intendere tutto ciò che voleva nascondere.

Afferrò il vassoio che fungeva da giaciglio improvvisato del tacchino, aprì Skype, inserì velocemente la password e cliccò su un contatto ben conosciuto.

 

Nel corso dei sei anni di amicizia con Simone, e in particolare da quando aveva lasciato Trento e non era più a portata di campanello, Osmany si era abituato a ricevere bizzarre videochiamate da parte del ragazzo. Se erano frequenti i pomeriggi passati su Skype ad aggiornarsi sulle rispettive vite, lo erano altrettanto le occasioni in cui il cubano aveva accettato la chiamata e si era ritrovato lo schermo del pc invaso da un Simone nel bel mezzo di una crisi esistenziale. Un posto speciale nel suo cuore era riservato al rito di passaggio della prima lavatrice in solitaria, al cui esito aveva avuto l’onore di assistere telematicamente, con il palleggiatore che disperato sventolava davanti alla webcam una maglia rosa che Osmany sapeva essere stata bianca fino a un’ora prima. Perché no, la Diatec non giocava in rosa.

Sì, era stato un bel momento. Una volta accettata la chiamata di Simone però, quella mattina di fine novembre, Osmany ebbe la certezza che l’episodio della lavatrice fosse appena stato scalzato dal gradino più alto del podio delle videoconversazioni memorabili.   

Ebbe bisogno di osservare la scena per qualche secondo per rendersi conto di non aver male interpretato a causa della pessima risoluzione di Skype. Spostò lo sguardo da Simone al tacchino, allegro compagno di conversazione che gli sedeva di fianco, prima di tornare a guardare il ragazzo. Lo fissò in silenzio, le sopracciglia alzate in una tacita richiesta di spiegazioni.

Il bolzanino tacque per un istante, prima di trovare le parole per formulare la propria domanda.

«Come si cucina un tacchino?»

«Simone, cosa…» Osmany si interruppe per un istante. «…cosa stai facendo, di preciso?»

Dall’altra parte dello schermo, il palleggiatore iniziò il racconto delle vicende che l’avevano portato ad entrare in possesso di tale tacchino. Il maggiore rimase in ascolto, il sopracciglio che si alzava progressivamente, mentre un sorriso intenerito gli si apriva sul volto.

«…e quindi ho pensato di chiamarti, perché non ho la più pallida idea di cosa fare»

«Non ho mai cucinato un tacchino per il Ringraziamento, mi spiace»

Osmany non riuscì a trattenere una risata nel vedere Simone spalancare gli occhi, un’espressione affranta dipinta sul volto. Si ricompose e sospirò. Sapeva di aver perso in partenza.

«Ok, mandami il link della ricetta»

 

 

**Giovedì**

Era appena l’una di pomeriggio quando Simone, per l’ennesima volta, aprì il frigorifero per controllare di aver comprato tutto il necessario.

«Finiscila, stai diventando ossessivo» la voce di Pippo lo raggiunse un attimo prima che lo sportello gli venisse chiuso in faccia con un gesto deciso.

Simone lanciò un’occhiataccia all’amico, un maglione natalizio bianco e rosso a vestirlo e una mano infilata nel pacchetto di patatine che si era portato da casa. Sospirò, lo sguardo che si posava sui fogli della ricetta stampati e appesi con calamite allo sportello del frigorifero, di fianco alle foto di lui ed Ivan.

«Ah, prima mi ha scritto»

Alzò lo sguardo verso Pippo, confuso.

«Ivan» chiarì il capitano, masticando a bocca aperta una notevole quantità di patatine. «Mi ha detto di filmare ogni passo di quest’impresa»

Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo, afferrando il cellulare poggiato sul bancone e scrivendo un veloce messaggio.

_Ho saputo che hai molta fiducia in me, eh );_

La risposta giunse rapida, facendolo sorridere.

_Sempre, tranne che in cucina_

Posò il telefono e raggiunse Pippo, che si era appena lasciato cadere sul divano e continuava a ruminare. Rimase ad osservarlo per qualche istante, non commentando nemmeno le briciole di patatine che lo schiacciatore lasciava cadere incurante sul divano. Gettò uno sguardo all’orologio da parete. Di lì a poco gli altri sarebbero dovuti arrivare, in modo da cominciare la preparazione per la cena. Se l’idea iniziale era stata quella di organizzare una sorpresa a Nick, il giorno prima, durante un summit improvvisato in spogliatoio, le teste chine sulla ricetta, si erano resi conto di dover vuotare il sacco e chiedere l’aiuto del canadese per avere almeno una possibilità di cucinare un tacchino commestibile e non dover ricorrere alla solita pizzeria. Nel vedere l’espressione meravigliata e felice di Nick, Simone aveva deciso che valeva la pena di avere sul tavolo della cucina un tacchino in salamoia immerso nel contenitore più grande che avesse trovato, una scena dal vago sapore inquietante con un retrogusto horror. Sì, ne valeva decisamente la pena.

Eppure avrebbe mentito a sé stesso dicendosi che era solamente per Nick che lo stava facendo. No, non era lui l’unica ragione. Giocherellò con la manica destra della felpa che indossava, nel cuore quella tristezza che si prova quando si ammette a sé stessi una verità amara. L’aveva percepita più volte in spogliatoio, dall’inizio della stagione, ormai quasi due mesi prima: quella sensazione alienante del ritrovarsi a far parte di un gruppo di persone, non di una _squadra_. E ad accompagnarla c’era sempre più spesso un’altra sensazione, più pesante, di quelle che si posano sul petto e non se ne vanno, nemmeno di sera, nemmeno con Ivan: la sensazione di esserne almeno in parte responsabile. Di cambiamenti ce n’erano stati, negli anni precedenti, eppure le colonne portanti di Simone erano rimaste, volti che conosceva a memoria, voci alle quali rispondeva istintivamente. Ricordava ancora la sensazione di assenza che aveva provato quando Bira se n’era andato. Non pensava l’avrebbe mai riprovata, e invece eccola lì, moltiplicata. Per Tine, per Daniele, per Max, per Jan, per Simon, per Seba, per Oleg, per Ale, per Burg, per Gabriele, per Tiziano. Dio, non ricordava nemmeno più come fosse, giocare senza Tiziano. Giorno dopo giorno, ad ogni voce che non riconosceva, ad ogni traiettoria da modificare, si era nascosto nella sua amicizia con Pippo, una delle poche cose che non erano cambiate. E solo ora riusciva ad ammetterlo, ma forse non si era reso conto che non aveva più colonne portanti perché lui stesso ne era diventato una.

Forse era il momento di costruire una squadra. Forse era il momento di crescere. 

 

Poco meno di un’ora dopo, la cucina di casa Giannelli si era popolata. Tredici teste erano chine ad osservare il tacchino che campeggiava in attesa sul tavolo, tirato fuori dalla salamoia e accuratamente asciugato da un Nick col piglio autoritario di chi sa di essere l’unico dei presenti ad avere una vaga idea di come procedere. Tredici teste, ma forse sarebbe più accurato contarne solo dodici, dal momento che Uros, dopo aver piazzato senza tanti complimenti una lattina di birra in mano ad ognuno dei compagni, si era immerso nella preparazione di un Cuba libre, grazie alla coca cola e al lime forniti da Chiappa.

«… quindi?» chiese con tono dubbioso Aidan, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio meditabondo.

Simone alzò lo sguardo su Nick, felice di poter cedere il coordinamento delle operazioni a qualcuno che ne sapesse più di lui. Il canadese si voltò verso il frigorifero, gli occhi che rileggevano i primi passaggi della ricetta, prima di tornare ad osservare i compagni, le mani sui fianchi in una posa risoluta.

«Ok, iniziamo»

 

_Ungere una teglia da forno con olio d’oliva e depositarvi dentro il tacchino._

«Non esagerare con l’olio, Eder»

«Oddio Giannelli, non cominciare. Piuttosto, non hai del cibo da aperitivo?»

La domanda di Uros venne accolta da uno scoppio di risa da parte di Pippo, che si beccò un’occhiataccia dal palleggiatore tirato in causa, mentre Eder li osservava e ridacchiava, chiudendo la bottiglia dell’olio di oliva e appoggiando il tacchino nella teglia.

«Uros, te lo dico io, a meno che tu non voglia fare aperitivo con il tofu non troverai nulla. È per questo che mi sono portato le patatine da casa.»

«E te le sei anche finite, maledetto» lo rimbeccò il serbo, cominciando ad aprire senza alcuna remora gli sportelli della cucina. Iniziò a rovistare tra pacchi di pasta, scatole di legumi e tisane varie, lasciando ogni mensola più disordinata di quanto fosse in precedenza. Il suo misero bottino fu un barattolo di olive nere, che mise da parte con aria solo vagamente soddisfatta, prima di tornare alla ricerca.

«Dio mio, ma è possibile che tu non abbia, non dico delle patatine, ma almeno dei salatini, dei Mikado, qualc- oh!»

Uros alzò vittorioso le gallette di riso appena trovate. Pippo lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato mentre apriva il pacchetto e, convinto, ne addentava una, sputacchiandola subito dopo come prevedibile.

«Ma che schifo» bofonchiò il serbo. «Ma che problemi hai Giannelli?»

Prima che il palleggiatore potesse poggiare il sacchetto di cipolle che teneva in mano e accorrere in soccorso delle gallette, lo schiacciatore fece finire l’intero pacchetto nella pattumiera.

Simone lo fissò basito.  «Non puoi venire a casa mia e buttare il _mio_ cibo!»

«Quello non è cibo, è cartone» commentò lapidario il serbo, mentre deluso apriva il barattolo di olive, consapevole di non potersi aspettare di meglio.

Senza parole, il bolzanino si voltò verso Pippo, alla ricerca di sostegno. «Questa volta sono dalla sua parte» fu l’unica risposta che ricevette. 

 

_Farcire il tacchino con arancia, cipolla e salvia. Salare e pepare. Massaggiare il tacchino col burro._

Dopo un inizio burrascoso causato dalla diatriba delle gallette e da Jan e Vetto che battibeccavano per scegliere il gioco della playstation, la situazione si calmò, raggiungendo un precario ma rilassante equilibrio. Nick supervisionava il lavoro e assegnava incarichi: ad Oreste e Simone era stata affidata la farcitura del tacchino, mentre un po’ più in là Aidan, Eder e Renee pelavano le patate. Nel frattempo Uros vagava per la casa con il cocktail in mano, sbirciando le occupazioni dei compagni e assicurandosi di fornire loro una nuova lattina di birra non appena terminavano la propria.

Simone tagliò accuratamente l’arancia in piccoli spicchi, ridendo mentre Oreste, accanto a lui, malediceva la cipolla che stava sminuzzando e alzava gli occhi al cielo, sperando che non lacrimassero. Era stato un ritorno inaspettato, quello. Un ritorno che, in qualche modo, aveva sconquassato gli equilibri tra lui e Ivan, andando a toccare quelle insicurezze che lo schiacciatore sapeva nascondere così bene e che venivano amplificate dalla distanza, quella distanza che rendeva tutto più pesante, più doloroso, più difficile da digerire.

Il palleggiatore si impose di lasciar perdere quei pensieri malinconici.

«Uros, ci vuoi aiutare?» chiese allo schiacciatore, che sostava ormai da un po’ in cucina, sordo a Jan che dal salotto gli urlava di portargli una birra.

«No, ma grazie di averlo chiesto» fu la risposta del serbo.

Simone scosse la testa e alzò lo sguardo per rispondere a tono, incontrando l’obiettivo del cellulare dell’altro.

«Stai facendo un video?»

«Il popolo di Instagram vuole sapere. E il tuo ragazzo anche.»

Il palleggiatore si scambiò un’occhiata confusa con Oreste. Aidan si allontanò per un istante dalla propria occupazione e, con il pelapatate in mano, sbirciò il telefono di Uros.

«Non ci credo, hai seriamente taggato Ivan nella story?» ridacchiò scuotendo la testa, prima di tornare alle patate.

Simone gemette, borbottando qualche insulto in direzione del serbo.

«Quindi Zaytsev è un tipo geloso, eh?» chiese Nick, ammiccando.

Il bolzanino desiderò ardentemente sotterrarsi, mentre al suo fianco Oreste gli rivolgeva un sorriso colpevole.  

«No, cioè…» si interruppe, sentendo addosso gli sguardi dei presenti. «… un pochino» ammise, scatenando un’altra ondata di schiamazzi.

«Molto più di un pochino, ve lo assicuro» commentò Pippo entrando in cucina e schivando un calcio da parte di Simone. «Il mese scorso ha quasi picchiato Potke quan-»

«Direi che possiamo finirla qui» provò a zittirlo il palleggiatore.

«Taci Giannelli, stiamo parlando di cose importanti» lo rimbeccò Uros. «Lanza, continua.»

 

_Disporre attorno al tacchino patate, mandarini cinesi, arancia, salvia e cipolla._

La vibrazione del cellulare non si fece attendere. Sommerso dai fischi e dalle risate dei compagni, Simone aprì Whatsapp, per nulla sorpreso di trovare la conversazione con Ivan in cima alla lista.

_Devo assoldare Kovacevic perché ti tenga Cavuto lontano?_

Il palleggiatore non riuscì a trattenere una risata. Scosse la testa, sgusciando via dalla presa di Pippo che cercava di leggere il messaggio di Ivan. Digitò una veloce risposta.

_E ti fideresti di Uros?_

_Hai ragione, è quasi più affidabile Pippo._

«Ho visto il mio nome! Perché sta parlando di me?» Lanza tornò alla carica e Simone gli sfuggì di corsa, chiudendosi in bagno tra le risate dei presenti.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo, assaporando la calma di quelle quattro pareti, il vociare dei compagni solo un miscuglio di suoni sfocati tenuti lontani dalla porta bianca. Si lasciò scivolare a terra, sbloccando lo schermo del telefono, un sorriso inconsapevole sul volto mentre rispondeva ad Ivan.

_Lo sai che non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti, vero?_

Inviato, ricevuto, visualizzato immediatamente.

_Lo so. Vorrei solo esserci io, a cucinare con te._

_Lo vorrei anch’io._

_Ci vediamo tra tre giorni, bimbo._

Simone ridacchiò nel leggere quel nomignolo. Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa alla porta, traducendo come sempre i giorni in ore e aggrappandosi a quella cifra, a quelle settantadue ore che sembravano stranamente più gestibili e superabili. Per un istante, il tacchino scomparì della sua mente.

 

_Ungere il tacchino con l’olio d’oliva e pepare nuovamente._

Simone si era allontanato per appena una manciata di minuti, ma in quel lasso di tempo la situazione era degenerata notevolmente. Si fermò sulla soglia del salotto ad osservare la scena che gli si presentava davanti.

Nella stanza rimbombavano le note di una versione di Feliz Navidad ancora più imbarazzante dell’originale, probabilmente scelta da Pippo, a giudicare dal cavo che collegava il suo IPhone alle casse accanto al televisore. Il suddetto capitano, ormai dimentico di qualsivoglia pudore, cantava abbracciato a un Aidan dal viso estremamente arrossato, e Simone si chiese se fossero ubriachi. La presenza di Uros al loro fianco, che preparava drink su drink con ingredienti pescati chissà dove, fu una risposta esauriente. I due erano stonati, talmente stonati che Vetto aveva chiamato Teo e l’aveva messo in vivavoce a commentare quella prestazione oscena.

Il divano e il basso tavolino da caffè erano stati spostati in modo da non intralciare il doppio di tennis che Daniele, Matteo, Pier Paolo e Jan avevano ingaggiato alla Wii, lasciandosi andare ad urla e insulti che ricordavano più un campo da calcio.  

«Simo!» urlò Chiappa appena lo vide. «Simo vieni a giocare con me!»

«Ma che stronzo» esclamò Daniele, voltandosi a guardare il compagno di doppio. «Mi pianti così solo perché è arrivato lui?»

«Beh almeno vinciamo» fu la giustificazione che il più giovane diede con un’alzata di spalle, mentre l’altro borbottava qualcosa sulla supposta solidarietà tra liberi.

Simone ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa e lasciandoli giocare, più interessato a preservare il buonumore della staffetta ricezione/difesa che a prendere parte alla partita.

In cucina l’atmosfera era notevolmente più calma, nonostante le periodiche incursioni di Uros. Eder e Nick erano affaccendati attorno al tacchino, la bottiglia d’olio e il barattolino di pepe poggiati accanto a loro sul tavolo ormai sporco e disordinato. Simone si aggregò a loro.

«Uros sta facendo ubriacare tutti o sbaglio?» chiese, suscitando una risata nei due.

«Oh sì. Non so che robaccia abbia messo nei bicchieri di Aidan e Pippo, ma non erano così allegri fino a dieci minuti fa»

Simone scosse la testa, uno sguardo al serbo che rabboccava i bicchieri dei due e si univa a loro in un balletto poco stabile su un’orrenda versione spagnola di Jingle Bells. In quei momenti, non sapeva se provare ammirazione o terrore nei confronti del nuovo schiacciatore.

 

_Infornare a 200° per 30 minuti, coprire il tacchino con l’alluminio e infornare nuovamente, questa volta a 180°, per tre ore/tre ore e mezza._

«E adesso?»

«Adesso aspettiamo»

Simone, Eder e Nick erano in piedi davanti al forno, gli occhi puntati sul foglio di alluminio che copriva il tacchino. Dopo le tante fasi della preparazione, concluse con qualche dramma e dubbio che aveva portato Uros a tirare fuori il depliant della pizzeria sotto casa di Simone (“perché non si sa mai”), adesso era il momento di aspettare, sperando di non aver saltato nessun passaggio.

I tre si voltarono verso il salotto. Pippo e Aidan si erano calmati ed erano crollati sul divano, a fissare con aria assente l’ennesimo e agguerrito doppio di tennis che ancora imperversava al centro della stanza, accompagnato dai commenti casuali di Vettori, Oreste e Renee, ognuno con in mano le lattine di birra distribuite da Uros.

«Anche a casa tua è così caotico? O è solo… la versione italiana del Ringraziamento?» chiese Simone a Nick.

«Oh no, è sempre così» rispose il canadese con una risata. «Di solito i miei zii bevono e litigano sostenendo di non essere ubriachi, i miei cugini tirano fuori ogni gioco da tavola esistente e i miei genitori impazziscono dietro al tacchino. È normale ed è… confortante, in qualche modo» sorrise appena nel trovare la parola giusta, l’italiano che ogni tanto ancora lo tradiva. «Ti fa sentire parte di una famiglia. Con problemi e difficoltà e litigate, ma una famiglia.»

Simone seguì con lo sguardo Chiappa e De Pandis che esultavano per la vittoria, mentre Pippo e Aidan, che sembravano aver ripreso la lucidità, si offrivano per la partita successiva.  

«Forse pian piano ci stiamo riuscendo, ad essere una famiglia» mormorò il palleggiatore.

Nick lo guardò per un istante, annuendo con un sorriso.

«Direi di sì»

 

_Una volta conclusa la cottura, spostare il tacchino e mettere sul fuoco la teglia con il sugo di cottura fino ad ebollizione. A quel punto filtrare il sugo, trasferirlo in un pentolino e metterlo nuovamente sul fuoco. Aggiungere farina perché il sugo si addensi, poi filtrare di nuovo. Tagliare a fette il tacchino e usare il sugo per condirlo._

Alla fine, le tre ore buone di cottura erano passate più velocemente di quanto si aspettassero. Il gruppo era impegnato nella tradizionale partita a Risiko quando Nick era scattato in piedi, urlando _il tacchino!_ e correndo in cucina, seguito a ruota dagli altri, Chiappa che imprecava perché nel saltare in piedi avevano rovesciato il tabellone del gioco, spargendo piccoli carrarmati colorati in giro per la stanza.

Il tacchino era stato salvato. In extremis, dotato già di un’abbronzatura più dorata del normale, ma era stato salvato.

Il tavolo era pulito e apparecchiato, ora, e le voci dei presenti si rincorrevano in un chiacchiericcio costante. Simone si lasciò cadere sulla sedia libera tra Pippo e Aidan, un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto mentre Nick iniziava a servire il tacchino.

Era una sensazione di calma, quella che provava in quel momento. Una calma mista ad euforia, e a quel calore confortante: il calore delle voci che iniziava a riconoscere, di quelle che conosceva da anni, della neve fuori dalla finestra, di Uros che gli riempiva il bicchiere.

Per la prima volta dall’inizio di quella stagione, Simone sentì di essere parte di una squadra. E di avere, dopotutto, qualcosa per cui essere grato.

 


End file.
